zigandsharkofandomcom-20200222-history
Octopus Masseur
- Other▾= - Frozen= - Ghost= - Exercise= - ▾= - Camera= - Tickets= - Pool Toy= - ▾= - Ride= - Snow= - Fancy Wig= - ▾= - Headband= - Sharko's Hat= - ▾= - Award Presenter= - Jelly Hat= - ▾= - Tied Up= - Bow Tie= - Earbuds= - ▾= - Bartender= - Mailman= }}}}}}}}}}}}}}}} | species = Octopus | family = Octopus Masseur's child Octopus Masseur's mom | gender = Male | first = "Desert Island Drought" | last = "Toys Attack!" }} The Octopus Masseur is a recurring character in the series. He appears the most out of all recurring characters. He debuts in "Desert Island Drought". The Octopus Masseur is Sharko's ping pong opponent and a friend of Sharko and Marina. He is a masseur, a manicurist and a ping pong player. He can often be found helping Sharko or Marina. He has a baby son who looks similar to him, except much smaller and with a big tooth. In Babysitting, Marina had to babysit his son. He also has a wife in Hair Story, who is a purple octopus with yellow hair/wig. It is shown that the Octopus Masseur likes ice cream floats in Caution, Genius at Work!. The Octopus Masseur is pink and has green eyes and eight arms. The Octopus Masseur appears in: *"Desert Island Drought" *"King Neptune's Court" *"The Slick" *"Treasure Island Tricks" *"Cold Snap" *"Mermaid's Pups" *"Waterski Hit!" *"The Submarine" *"Little Shrimp Buddy" *"The Horribly Hungry Hyena" *"Lighthouse" *"Blown Up!" (as a pool toy) *"Silly Builders" *"The Manic Mermaid" *"Sharko Hunting" *"The Challengers" *"Frozen Island" *"At Your Service" *"Freedom for Marina!" *"Marina's New Friend" *"The Fan" *"Sea's Up" *"Fairground Follies!" (as a ride) *"Zig's Jumbo Friend" *"Babysitting" *"Caution, Genius at Work!" *"Calamity Camping" *"Magical Jellyfish" *"Super Zig" *"The Tiny Tyrant" *"Coral Reef Cowboys" *"Origami" *"War of the Clones" *"Marina Superstar" *"Loony Cruise" *"Bernie Moves House" (on TV) *"Hair Story" *"Space Fruits" *"Zig Taxi-Driver" *"Cop Duty" *"Fisherman's Catch" *"Toys Attack!" *In "Waterski Hit!", he becomes a ghost after the Crazy Dolphin detonates a bomb. *Marina used him as an exercising machine in "The Submarine", to his chagrin. *He is impersonated by Bernie in "Little Shrimp Buddy". *Even though he is Marina's friend, he leaves Marina to be with the Manic Mermaid in "The Manic Mermaid". *He inks in "The Challengers". *He may be Sharko and Marina's best friend. *In "Cop Duty", three baby octopuses appear. They look similar to the Octopus Masseur's son, but it is unknown if they are his children. Zig & Sharko - Octopus Lasso.png Zig & Sharko - Octopus Masseur Helping Marina.png Zig & Sharko - Octopus Masseur Goes Flying.png Zig & Sharko - Octopus Masseur Inking.png Zig & Sharko - Octopus Masseur and Marina.png Zig & Sharko - Octopus Masseur Table Tennis.png Zig & Sharko - Marina Smiles At Octopus Masseur.png Zig & Sharko - Octopus Masseur Says Goodbye.png Zig & Sharko - Octopus Masseur In the Window.png Zig & Sharko - Octopus Masseur.png Zig & Sharko - Marina Returns Octopus Masseur's Son.png Zig & Sharko - Octopus Masseur Helps Sharko.png Zig & Sharko - Marina, Sharko and Octopus Masseur Having Ice Cream.png Zig & Sharko - Octopus Masseur With Broken Paddles.png Zig & Sharko - Marina Gets a Haircut from Octopus Masseur.png Zig & Sharko - Octopus Masseur Taps Sharko.png Zig & Sharko - Octopus Masseur Is Happy.png Zig & Sharko - Octopus Masseur With Hair.png Zig & Sharko - Octopus Masseur With Feathers.png Zig & Sharko - Octopus Masseur Stares At Sharko.png Zig & Sharko - Angry Sharko and Octopus Masseur.png Zig & Sharko - Octopus Masseur Sad.png Zig & Sharko - Crazy Dolphin and Octopus Masseur.png Zig & Sharko - Marina and Octopus Masseur.png Zig & Sharko - Marina Listening to Music with Octopus Masseur.png Zig & Sharko - Octopus Masseur x2.png Zig & Sharko - Octopus Masseur On TV.png Zig & Sharko - Sharko Kisses Octopus Masseur.png Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Males Category:Minor Characters